Problem: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $-6$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $7$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 7$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (-1x + 7) = \color{orange}{-6(-x+7)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{-6(-x+7)}$ do? $-6(-x+7)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(-x+7)-6$.